Many computing services are being offered in various types of distributed environments. Businesses, for example, may have many locations, each with its own network topography. An employee may be based in one location, but when traveling may need to access data or services while in a different location. Some topologies may be distributed between on-premises equipment and “cloud” deployments. Some users may be assigned to a “home” server or site. When a user attempts to access their home site from a different location or node in the topology, the other locations may not have knowledge about the global topology, and may therefore not know how to redirect the user's attempted access. In addition, the user, and the user's client device, may not know how to access the home site from outside of the home node. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.